DC Prime: Brave and the Bold
by Prime Fiction
Summary: Part of the DC Prime Universe: Heroes, Villains and everything else in between team up to take on obstacles that one person not matter how super they are can face alone.
1. Chapter 1

**Brave and The Bold #1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters **

**Issue One: Green Arrow/Captain Cold: One Crazy Night **

...

No one in the bar made a sound when Leonard Snart walked into the bar. His costume was torn up and soaking wet, his visor was cracked and there was a starfish clinging to the side of his face. This of course did raise questions, but not a soul wanted to ask the super-villain a single thing, fearing he would turn on them. He silently made his way to the bar table where he was given a cold glass of beer without even asking, he then headed over to were his friends/cohorts in crime were sitting and drinking. Once he sat down, the bar slowly went back to talking amongst themselves.

Mirror Master: So uh...rough night?

Captain Cold: You don't know the half of it

Trickster: We don't know any of it, that's why we're asking you

Captain Cold: *While pulling starfish off of his face* you wouldn't believe me if I told you

Mirror Master: try us

Captain Cold: Alright, but like I told you, you won't believe me. You know that new bank in the east district?

Weather Wizard: Yeah, we were gonna rob it next week remember?

Captain Cold: We'll it it's a mob bank

Mirror Master: *shocked* Damn, Really?

Captain Cold: Yeah and before any of you ask how I know this I'll tell you, I was scoping the place out for next week's robbery, but the second I entered that building after-hours, I hit with some kind of knock out gas

Weather Wizard: Whoa that's crazy Leonard!

Captain Cold: Trust me, it only get's crazier from there...

...

Earlier that night...

Leonard eye's snapped open; he then began to scan the room. It looked like some scummy hotel room with a single light bulb to illuminate the room with cockroaches scurrying around the floor and mold growing on the wall. The Flash villain attempted to move, but he quickly figured that he was tied down to a chair.

Captain Cold: Dammit, how could I have been so careless?

It was then that a man in a black suit and sun glasses entered the room alongside two men behind him; it didn't take too long to figure out that this guy was in charge.

?: So you're the great Captain Cold huh? Or should I call you Leonard Snart?

Captain Cold: Well I don't know about great, infamous would be a much better description

?: Well Mr. Snart allow me to introduce myself, my name is Maximillion Valentino, head of Valentino crime family

Captain Cold: Never heard of you

Valentino: you could say I'm fairly new to the crime scene; I started in Star City, but I've been looking to spread out and I figured Keystone city would be a great place to begin

Captain Cold: Sorry to tell you this buddy, but there's kind of an unwritten law around here that says the Rouges rule this city

Valentino: Well that's going to change very soon, once I get my operation going; you and your friends will become a thing of the past

Captain Cold: So what, you'll just bullet in my brain and call it a day? Because I'd like that more than all this crap that's coming out of your mouth

The gangster's response to that remark was hard right hook across Leonard's face. Now the super-villain had been decked by many different types of people in his life (his dad, cops and a few guys in costumes to name a few) and this punch like his face had collided with a chunk of steel; a punch like that only came from a guy in spandex and this guy didn't have the appearance of a man who leap tall buildings in a single bound, then again the leader of the Rouges had encountered super-powered crime lords before so who's to say that this douchebag wasn't packing a punch that could make Superman's jaw sting, not Captain Cold that's for damn sure.

Valentino: Now to answer your question Mr. Snart, I'm not going to kill you...yet. You see I know what will happen after I took care of you; your other freak friends will come tearing down my front door looking for revenge and not to mention The Flash will me on my ass as well; I mean I doubt he'd let someone who took down his greatest enemy run around his city and I'm pretty sure he'd be a hell of a lot harder to get rid of then that robin hood reject

This of course caught the super-villain's attention; did he really kill Green Arrow? Or was he just trying to make himself sound like tough shit, which was probably the latter.

Valentino: Another reason I'm letting you live is because I want to know who your cold guns work, I could mass produce those things and sell them to the highest bidder

Captain Cold: Sorry, it's a bit of a trade secret

Valentino: Oh I bet my friends here can make you talk one way or another *snaps his fingers* boys, please convince our guest here that it would be a wise course of action to give me what I want

With that, the gang leader left his two thugs alone with the arch-enemy of the scarlet speedster. Even though he didn't have his guns, that didn't necessarily mean he was helpless. They may have tied his hands together, his legs were still free and his opinion that was all he needed to beat these two morons' asses into the ground. The first thug attempted to throw a punch, but Cold evaded with a quick move to the left, in that same instance he quickly threw himself forward and head butted the guy in stomach, making him go down. Leonard got to his feet (while still in the chair) and kicked the other gangster in the groin, not the most honorable way to take care of someone, but desperate times calls for desperate measures. The first thug attempted to stagger back to his feet, only to have Snart smack him across the face the legs of the chair he was still tied to. he then small the second henchman reach into to his suit and pull out a gun, but Cold kicked in him the jaw and pinned him down with a strong foot to his throat.

Captain Cold: Unless you want me to snap your neck buddy,

I suggest you tell me where my guns are

Thug: *in fear* T-there in the drawer over there!

Captain Cold: Thanks, by the way, you wouldn't happen to have a knife on you would you?

Thug: *still afraid* a knife? Yeah sure, I got one!

Captain Cold: well don't just tell me about it, cut me free you dumbass!

The gang-member quickly nodded and took out a small switch blade which he then used to cut the roped off the cold-themed criminal.

Captain Cold: Thanks, now then... *takes the chair and bashes it over the thug's head* take a break

After Leonard retrieved his weapons, he walked out the apartment and into the hallways, ready to cut down anyone who got in his way, fortunately there wasn't a single soul standing in his path as he made his way down the hall. As he headed down the hallway and toward the staircase the career criminal passed by a slightly opened door, where he heard the sound of someone hitting something. He peeked through the crack in the door and saw something that he didn't expect to see. Tied down to a chair like he once was none other than Star City's very own Green Arrow and he was currently getting the snout beaten out of him by at least three of Valentino's goons. At first Snart considered continuing on his merry way and leave the emerald archer to his fate, but then again he didn't really have any grudge against this hero in particularly and besides, he really didn't want to deal with The Flash going through the whole 'my friend is dead so I'm taking my anger out on you asshole' routine until the archer came back thanks to time-travel or whatever the hell else these super-heroes do to come back from the dead.

Captain Cold: *in thought* well, time to do my good deed for the month

With a strong kick, he knocked open the door the door, making the three thugs turn around just in time to see a blast of ice, freezing them on the spot. Green Arrow looked up to see his unlikely savior standing before him, looking just as confused by the situation as he was.

Green Arrow: What the hell are doing here Cold?

Captain Cold: I could ask you the same question, last time I checked Keystone City wasn't your home

Green Arrow: I was following Valentino here after I heard he had skipped outta town

Captain Cold: and I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that you caught

Green Arrow: Why do you even care, for all I know your really here to kill me!

Captain Cold: Hey I could just leave your ass here, but I'm trying to do you a favor

The archer glared at his rescuer through his mask, clearly not liking the lack of options that in front of him. A small nod was all the permission he gave to allow the rouge to aid him. Leonard then quickly untied the hero before he spotted a familiar pair of objects sitting in the corner of the room.

Captain Cold: Is that you're bow and arrows?

Green Arrow: Yeah, they just tossed it aside

Captain Cold: *while tossing him his thing* same here, they just put my cold guns in a drawer

Suddenly the two men heard the sound of shouting from outside the room and the one sentence they keep repeating was 'get the rifles! get the rifles!'

Green Arrow: Time to go!

Captain Cold: ok jackass, but where? The front door is a bit blocked!

Green Arrow: Well there is another way *points to the window*

Captain Cold: Oh Hell No!

Green Arrow: you wanna stay here then?

The super-villain let out an angry sigh; he was already regretting this choice

Captain Cold: let's just go...

Green Arrow: good choice *breaks the window* now come on!

Captain Cold: Wait how am I getting down?

Green Arrow: I'll carry you down

Captain Cold: Fine, but I swear to god I'll kill you slowly if you breathe a word to anyone about this

Green Arrow: Fair enough, now let's go before-

Just before Oliver could finish his sentence, a flurry of bullets ripped into the room, one of which striking the hero in the shoulder. Luckily cold sealed the doorway shut with a wall of ice. Green Arrow fought through the pain that now surged through arm and upper back and drew his arrow and fired a grappling arrow down to the street below. He then grabbed a hold of his ally and zipped downward to the ground, however the pain in his arm and the strength he needed to hold unto Snart was too great and they ended up falling on top of the roof of a parked car.

Captain Cold:...ow...

Green Arrow: *struggles to get back to his feet* come on...we gotta get out of here before they get back down here

Captain Cold: you ok?

Green Arrow: *while holding his arm* It's-it's just a flesh wound, what about you?

Captain Cold: well I'm gonna need to go to the chiropractor in the morning, but I'm good

Green Arrow: *looks at the car they landed on* hey can you hot-wire this thing?

Captain Cold: *annoyed* oh so just because I rob banks means I can hot-wire vehicles, is that right?

Green Arrow: Well can you?

Captain Cold:...yeah I can

Green Arrow: Well do it!

With a few grumbled swear words, Leonard busted through the car window with the handle of his gun and opened the car door, allowing him access inside. As he began rewire the car, a group of about five or six of Valentino's men came rushing out of the building's main entrance carrying Uzi's and pistols. Oliver leapt behind the car for protection. He fired a flash-bang arrow at the thug's feet, stunning them for the time being.

Green Arrow: Are you done yet?!

Captain Cold: Do you want it done fast or do you want it done right?!

Green Arrow: Do both!

Captain Cold: Stop shouting I got it already! *get's in the driver's seat* get in!

Just as the bowman climbed into the passenger's side, his arrow's affects was wearing off on the gangsters. Who opened fire once again on the unlikely duo as they pulled out and sped off into the night.

Captain Cold: ok 'fearless leader', where to now?

Green Arrow: Just keep driving, we need to-

Ollie's words were interrupted when they heard a loud banging and the muffled cries for help of a woman started coming from the trunk of the car.

Captain Cold: Did you hear that?

Green Arrow: How could I not, pull over!

Leonard quickly pulled over to the side of the road, to which the temporary allies got out and walked over to the back of car. The second they opened the truck, the two costumed men saw a beautiful blonde haired woman wearing only a black-lace bra over her massive chest. She had milk white skin and deep blue eyes that both Cold and the archer found themselves lost in.

Then they saw the fish tail.

Green Arrow: *closes the trunk* there's a mermaid in the trunk

Captain Cold: yes, yes there is

Green Arrow: Same here, so what should we do?

Captain Cold: Why are you asking me? I'm not Aquaman!

Green Arrow: Well I don't have any experience in this field either you jerk-off so I'm asking you!

Captain Cold: Just open the trunk!

Green Arrow: Fine! *opens the trunk again* uh...hi there, miss um...fish woman

Mermaid: My name is Helena, asshole! And where are you taking me?! it better be somewhere with water, because my lungs are working overtime breathing all this stupid air!

Captain Cold: Hey we didn't know you were in the car!

Green Arrow: Why are you in the car in the first place? Shouldn't you be out in the sea or something?

Helena: *in a sweet tone* well I'm on vacation and I asked these boy's to show me around the town *gets angry* what do you think dumbass, I was kidnapped!

Green Arrow: But why?

Helena: That prick Valentino has been rounding up my people for some freaky prostitution ring he's got set up

Green Arrow: Ok I have heard some really out there villain plots, but this one is going in my top five

Captain Cold: How can you even...you know...with a half-fish woman?

Helena: Hey! *smacks Captain Cold over the head with her tail*

Captain Cold: Ow! I was just asking!

Green Arrow: Ok so if your people are getting snatched up, why haven't you told Aquaman about this?

Helena: Yeah right! My people are treated like second-class citizens in Atlantis, why should I go ask for that blonde prick's help?

Green Arrow: Aquaman isn't like that; he treats all of his people with respect

Helena: I highly doubt that

Captain Cold: I hate to break up the morality lesson, but we need to keep moving before Valentino's boys show up

Green Arrow: And we need to save the other mermaids *To Helena* you should ride up front with us

Helena: *sarcastically* Oh no the trunk is so cozy

Green Arrow: Ok I get it! *picks her up*

Captain Cold: Why couldn't we have rescued a mermaid who wasn't a raging bitch-face *get's smacked by Helena's tail again* Ow! Well it's true! *get's hit yet again* Ow! Stop that!

...

After getting directions (or rather getting yelled at) from Helena, the two men managed to find their way to the warehouse where Valentino was holding the other kidnapped mermaids. Leonard put the car in park about a few blocks away from the building and formed a battle plan.

Green Arrow: Well it doesn't look like there are any guards around

Captain Cold: Well if you had a bunch of kidnapped fish-people in that building you wouldn't want to draw attention to it with a bunch guys with guns

Green Arrow: touché

Helena: What are you waiting for, get in there, now!

Green Arrow: Hold on, just because there isn't any guards on the outside doesn't mean there won't be any on the inside

Helena: Just go!

Captain Cold: Will you shut up! We're trying to help you here!

Helena: Not where I'm sitting you're not!

Captain Cold: That's I'm gonna-

Green Arrow: Cool it Snart!

Captain Cold: fine, but this better worth it

Green Arrow: trust me, I have a plan

Five minutes later...

Green Arrow: *blows down the front door with an explosive arrow*

Captain Cold: That was your plan?! Shoot the door down!

Green Arrow: It worked didn't it?

Captain Cold: I could've done that!

Green Arrow: Then why didn't you?

The rouge was about to answer when he saw the large glass tanks filled with water lining the walls of the warehouse and within each one was a Mermaid.

Green Arrow: Jesus there must be at least over thirty of them in here

Captain Cold: Look at them, they look...unhealthy; god this is so wrong

Green Arrow: We need to help them

Captain Cold: But how? I mean it's not like we can pack them all up in that stolen car and drive them to the docks

?: I might have an idea, how about you both die

The second they heard the unknown voice, both the hero and the villain were knocked unconscious by a powerful blow to the back of the head, seeing the fear on the mermaid's faces as they blacked out.

...

It wasn't until four hours later that they woke up, only to find themselves dangling over the open ocean with sharks just below them, however rather then terrified by their new situation, the unlikely allies were unimpressed then scared.

Captain Cold: Ok I have come up with some dumb stuff to try to kill the Flash in the past, but I never went this cliché

Green Arrow: I think Count Vertigo tried to do this once or was it Merlyn

Valentino: *standing with his men on the boat* will both of you just shut up! I'm trying to kill you here!

Green Arrow: Well could do it with a better trap?

Captain Cold: By the way, how did you manage to get these sharks here so quick?

Valentino: I called them here

Green Arrow: but how is that possible?

Valentino: Simple, I'm half Atlantean

Green Arrow and Captain Cold: What the hell!

Valentino: What? Did you really think that Aquaman was the only half-breed in the world? My mother was Andrea Valentino of the Valentino crime family, her lover was an Atlantean solider who had his way with her while she swimming alone one night

Green Arrow: so you're a rape baby, wow that explains a lot

Valentino: *growls in annoyance*

Captain Cold: *whispers to Green Arrow* I think I might have an idea

Green Arrow: *whispers back* really, because I sure would like to hear it before we die!

Captain Cold: we use our combined weight to push ourselves unto the boat

Green Arrow: Ok, but what do we do about the guys with

guns and the half-Atlantean?

Captain Cold: We'll figure that out if we survive that far, now on the count of three...one...two...three!

...

Trickster: and then what happened?

Captain Cold: Well to quote Ghostbusters 'we came, we saw, we kicked some ass!'

Weather Wizard: I don't think that's the exact quote

Captain Cold: whatever

Mirror Master: So what happened to this Valentino guy anyway?

Captain Cold: I don't know, while we were fighting his goons, he jumped off the boat and swam off, but not before leaving a bomb, luckily we jumped off the damn thing at the last second and swam three miles back to shore, fighting off sharks along the way

Mirror Master: uh-huh and what about those 'mermaids' you two found?

Captain Cold: When we got to shore, he said that he and Aquaman would sort out the situation and that I should leave before the cops come, so I walked ten miles to get here

Mirror Master: I've seen enough crazy junk in my life to believe the mermaids and the half-fish crime boss, but what I can't believe is that Green Arrow let you go

Captain Cold: believe what you want, but that's my story *has a sip of his beer* and I'm sticking to it

The End

...

**I seriously did not know how to end this story, I had all this cool stuff built up and was 'well crap how do I make this all come out right?' and I got this ending, which I'm not too proud of really, however I refuse to let that happen in the next issue though.**

**Next Issue: a string of dead homeless people with their brains scooped out of their skulls have been showing up all across Hub City, and it's leaving even the Question puzzled! Unable to crack the case alone, Vic Sage must turn to another great sleuth for help: Detective Chimp! See you next issue!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Question/Detective Chimp: Runaway Brains**

**By Deadpoolzilla**

* * *

**Question's journal entry 268, case number 148 part 7**

It's been almost two weeks now and I still have yet to find so much as a single clue on this new case. For nearly ten days now I've been following a series of murders on the homeless all along Hub City, the travel pattern has no connection, the hours are never same and victims range from both young and old regardless of gender.

The only thing tat remains the same in these murders is that the victim's scalps have been cut off and their brains have been removed. Every crime scene is also the same as well, no fingerprints, no use of chemicals to clean up any evidence left behind (which there is none) and still have yet to have a single suspect to follow.

The police are working on the case, but the mass killing of homeless people isn't the highest priorities to them, leaving me to pick up the pace in the shadows, but I've come to the conclusion that I can't do this alone, so I've decided to call in some help from a friend who I've traded notes with on previous cases in the past, but now I need his help more than ever if I'm to stop these killings from continuing, however the question is: will he help me?

* * *

Vic Sage sat at his computer in his apartment, waiting for his friend to show up online since he lived on the opposite side of the world. Once he did, the hero of Hub City rang him up.

Chimp: *over a web-camera* Do you know how late it is over here Vic?

Vic: I know Chimp, but I need your help

Chimp: is this about the homeless murders you told me about? I've given you all the help I can on that

Vic: I've hit a dead end Chimp; I need your help on this case personally

Chimp: Have you lost your bloody mind? I'm in London! You can't seriously expect me to drop everything and go to Hub City just like that!

Vic: These murders are out of control, I can't get so much as a clue to help me solve this case, but you've dealt with strange murders all over Europe

Chimp: Why not call Batman? He's closer to you

Vic: I don't trust Batman

Chimp: That's fair; he doesn't trust you either. He thinks you're crazy

Vic: Right, because the guy who dresses up in black tights and jumps off of rooftops with a little boy is the sane one

Chimp: Besides, Scotland Yard keeps me far too busy to leave London

Vic: That's funny, because I looked up your rotation and you've got some vacation time coming up right about…now

Chimp:…I hate you….

Vic: Be seeing you soon Chimp *turns off the web-cam*

* * *

It was a cold night as the Question waited for his partner to arrive. He stood on the roof of his apartment complex, wondering to himself if Chimp would even come to his aid. Just then he heard the sound of something scaling up the building's fire escape, sure enough, it was a chimpanzee wearing clothing similar to Sherlock Holmes with very annoyed look on his face.

Chimp: I just took a fourteen hour flight (in baggage might I add), got harassed by airport security for an extra four hours, could not get a taxi for the life me, add eighteen kids want to take a picture with me and spent nearly an hour and half trying to find this damn building! So for your sake Sage this case better be worth my bloody vacation time or so help me god I will fling my feces in your face so hard, it'll feel like a cinderblock hit you!

Question: Nice to see you to Chimp

Chimp: spare me the formalities, where do we start?

Question: a nineteen year old girl was murdered earlier tonight at the local park; the police should be leavening the scene right about now, we should start our investigation, there

Chimp: Then by all means, lead the way

* * *

Once two unorthodox detectives made it the crime scene, the police and left the area with the body in tow, giving the duo a chance to get a closer look at the scene without any hindrance.

Chimp: *takes out a magnifying glass and examines the ground* It's just as you said my boy, not a drop of blood or chemicals to be found, this is most interesting

Question: I'll find it interesting after we've caught the guy who did this

Chimp: oh don't start going all 'John Mcclane' on me, you're above that *sees something in the tree* wait a tick-I believe we have something!

Question: What is it?

Chimp: We have a witness *begins to climb the tree*

Question: How, there's no one up there

Chimp: I said we had a witness Question, I never said we that he was human now did I?

The ape detective then pulled back one of the branches blocking the human's line of sight to reveal their witness to the crime: an owl. At first Vic was confused by this, but then he quickly remembered his partner's uncanny ability to communicate with any species of animal from the largest whale to the smallest ant.

Chimp: *to the owl* good evening sir, I'm sorry to bother you on this night, but did you happen to see what befell the human girl that was killed here?

Owl: Hoot

Chimp: You did? Excellent! Could you please tell us what you saw?

Owl: *begins to hoot repeatedly*

Chimp: Really? That's interesting….*tips his hat to the owl* thank you, sir, have a good night *jumps down from the tree*

Question: What did the owl say? *pauses for a second* there's a sentence I never thought I'd say

Chimp: He told me that he saw the girl talking to a man in a leather jacket. The man then suddenly pulled out some strange deceive from his jacket and forced the girl onto the ground where the then forced the device onto the girl's head, which then pulled off her scalp and removed her brain from her skull, he then put the device away into his jacket and took off into the night

Question: did he get a good look at the man or the thing he used to take the girl's brain?

Chimp: Sadly no, he said that he didn't get a good look at the man's face; but he said the machine looked like a silver cap shaped machine

Question: Well that's not much, but it's a start

Chimp: I'd like to take a closer at the body, perhaps we're missing something

Question: Then we better get going to the city morgue

Chimp: Tally ho my boy!

As the two left for the morgue, a man watched the duo from his car that was parked on the other side of the park. He didn't like the fact that the Question was still on his and his bosses trail and now that he had help, it was starting to make him worried. So in an act of desperation, he called his boss to get his next set of orders.

Man: Boss, I just saw the Question, investigate another crime scene and he had some kinda monkey with him too

?: That must be the great Detective Chimp I heard about, if he's friends with the Question then it's only a matter of time before they find us and bust our operation

Man: What should I do boss?

?: Follow them for now, but if they get too close, kill them both

Man: Got it boss *hangs up*

* * *

Josephine Evart was a 34 year old forensics expert who specialized in the most strangest cases of death Hub City had to offer her, but this missing brain, killing had been even perplexing, even to her, however her night got even stranger when a faceless man in a blue trench coat and a fedora with a chimpanzee wearing Victorian-era clothing walked into her examination room.

Question: Leave. Now.

Josephine: *quickly nods in response and runs out of the room*

Chimp: good, now we can work in peace *jump onto the table and pulls out his magnifying glass to look inside the empty skull* good lord-it's a clean cut, there's not a spot of blood or brain tissue to be seen! How can anyone make off with a brain like that?

Question: Isn't that the question of the day?

Chimp: Did you really just a make a pun about your name?

Question: It was by accident

Chimp: right… anyway, as I was saying there's not a spot of evidence to go one in this empty skull

Question: *sees something in her shirt pocket* Hang on, what's this? *pulls out a small card from the pocket* this looks like some business card

Chimp: What does it say?

Question: it says Angel's escort services. In other words, this girl was a prostitute

Chimp: What kind of escort service has their girls carry around business card?

Question: I have no clue, but this gives a lead; we can trace this girls list of clients, I'm betting that her last one was the last person she saw alive

Chimp: *jumps off the body and unto a desk to look at the clip board* it says here the girl's name was Lola Montez (which I highly doubt is her birth name by the way) and she was indeed an escort and judging by her blood tests a meth addict as well, poor thing

Question: our killer is stepping up his game, he's going from homeless to hookers, and soon he'll going after bigger game

Chimp: then we'd best put a stop to this mess before-

The ape's words where cut off by a powerful explosion that knocked the heroes unconscious and left buried under rubble. As the smoke cleared, a large figure in a white suit walked in with a man in a black jacket standing next to him, the man in white was heavy-set and had chalk white skin with gold teeth in his mouth as well as gold and jewels that adorned his fingers.

?: get 'em outta here

?: yes boss *picks them both up*

* * *

There were more times than Vic Sage could count when he woke up in handcuffs and sometimes more than others it wasn't necessarily a super-villain that hands held him down, but this wasn't one of those more enjoyable kidnappings. He found himself handcuffed back-to-back with Chimp on folding chairs in what looked like a warehouse.

Question: you awake Chimp?

Chimp: I've been awake for six minutes, you snore by the way

Question: Any idea where we are?

Chimp: Well obviously it's a warehouse

Question: I know that, I meant where do you think we are in the city?

?: Don't worry about it, you two won't live long enough to care

The two heroes turned to see their captor and his gang standing behind him.

Question: Tobias Whale

Chimp: Who?

Question: A crime lord that got kicked out of Gotham after a mob war with Maroni and lost *to Whale* I thought you died in that gang war

Whale: Rumors of my demise were greatly exaggerated, now I'm in the organ selling business; you know how much a brain is worth on the black market? A lot more than anything I tried to sell before in Gotham

Question: So it's safe to say that it's you that's been doing all the brain stealing lately

Whale: Well not me personally, but my new right hand man over here *points to the man in the black jacket* is former surgeon who got a hold of some experiential surgical devices from S.T.A.R labs. We've been selling brains left and right ever since, but now that you've stumbled into my little operation, it looks like you'll be target practice; any last words

Question: Yeah, you're an idiot

Whale Huh?!

Question: Chimp and I would've spent another five hours looking for clues, but you and your boys blew a hole into the side of the morgue and found us instead and it's typical bad-guy fashion you just blurted out your evil plans and you want to know something else?

What: What?

Question: We picked the locked in the handcuffs while you were talking

Whale: Uh-oh…

Vic and Chimp shot up from their seats, making the thugs too shocked to grab their guns. Question picked up his chair and hurled it right in one of the hired men's faces, knocking him out on impact. Chimp leapt at another man and began to bite and claw at his face, making him shoot blindly into the air until the intelligent ape knocked him out with a blow to the head. Another man tried to shoot the Chimp from behind, but was quickly taken out by a strong punch across the face. The final man dropped his gun and surrendered, not wanting to be beaten down, leaving only Whale and his right hand man left alone.

Whale's assistant: What do we do boss?

Whale: I don't know about you, but I'm getting the hell outta here! *tries to run*

Question: Oh know you don't!

The faceless hero picked up the chair once more and hurled it at the one great crime lord, knocking him down with a blow to the back. Vic then walked over to the large albino and bashed him in the face repeatedly until his enemy was finally unconscious. However as he beat the crime lord senseless, he failed to notice Whale's right hand man pick up of the guns on the floor and aim it at his head. Suddenly a pile of feces came soaring through the air and struck him in the face, blinding him on contact, this gave Question enough time to see the gunman and take him out with a roundhouse kick across the jaw.

Question: *looks over to Chimp* did you seriously-

Chimp: *Angrily* yes I did and I hate it! It was spur of the moment! Now let's go before the police arrive!

Question: You don't need to stay in the shadows like I do Chimp

Chimp: I'm not doing this for you; I'd rather not talk to the police and the press with crap all over my hands!

Question: Well in any case, thanks for the help Chimp, what do you say we celebrate and-

Chimp: If you say go get some banana splits I will rip your balls off

Question: Never mind

* * *

**Next Issue: After the fallout of New Titans #8, Beast-Boy is on a quest to find Raven, but his search is sidetracked when he sent to aid Batman in a battle against an old foe of his. Can this unlikely dynamic duo work together or will they both die at the hands of Madame Rouge!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Brave and the Bold Issue 3**

**The Flash/Zatanna- "Satin Satan" Part 1**

**Written by Bodhi Ouellette**

* * *

**Writers Note: This arc takes place in 2012, before the Flash run and Zatanna run's happen. **

**Central City Police Department:**

Working within the forensic labs of the Police Department, Barry Allen, AKA The Flash, ran a plastic sheet coated with fingerprints under the forensic machine. As it slowly began to process the fingerprints, someone snuck behind Barry, startling him. He quickly turned around to find his co-worker, Patty Spivot. peeping over his shoulder.

"Urgh," Barry moaned, grasping his heart. "Stop **scaring **me like that, it's super creepy."

"I can't help it, Barry," defended Patty, gleeing. "It's just too good of an option to pass up."

"Yeah, and I hate you for that. What are you even doing here?"

"Wanted to ask if you still had the files about the home burglary homicide that happened a few months ago. Chief Paulson wants to see through it before handing the information out to the Jury."

"Uh, yeah. It's in my office. Let me get this done first, then I can go grab the file."

"Cool. So… how's life?"

"Um… fine, I suppose. Y'know, it's the same old same old."

"Great. Uh… how's... your home?"

"What- Why are you asking me these questions, Pat?"

"Just wanna stir up some conversation, that's all."

"Right… Um, this is getting kinda awkward."

"It was already awkward to begin with, Barry."

"**Yo****u **were the one who started talking about nothing."

"True. I mean, I was just wondering how you were doing, Barry. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Hrm. You're still not over are break-up, are you?"

"Just a little bit less than I was two months ago."

"Well that's... good?" The forensic machine spat out the clear sheet with the DNA, finished with it's analysis. "Oh, look, it's done. Let me go and get you that file."

Barry left the Forensics Lab and Patty followed behind him, as they headed over to Barry's deskspace. Pulling out one of the metallic drawers and searched through his files, until he pulled out the file Patty needed. He handed the file over to Patty, who took it out of his hands. "Much appreciated," said Patty, and she headed off.

But before Barry could return to the labs, Chief Paulson barked over for him to come over to collect some forensics at a crime scene the police were at. Barry grabbed his coat and phone and headed off.

* * *

Barry arrived at the crime scene at hand, located in the middle of an alleyway. He went under the caution tape and approached two of his partners; David Singh, Barry's co-worker in the labs, and Frank Curtis, one of the top tier detectives at the police department. The two of them were in a discussion with a police officer before Barry interrupted. "What happened here?" asked Barry.

"You won't believe **this,** Barry," uttered Singh, who brought Barry and Frank over into the alleyway. On a stash of trash bags was a dirty, beaten, and torn male mannequin, but the mannequin featured more details than that of a regular mannequin; the face was extremely detailed, looking that of an actual person with a frozen face. Barry looked in closer, confused.

"So? it's just a mannequin," commented Barry. "What's to see?"

"This was once an actual **human, **Barry," told Frank, lighting up another cigarette. "Name's Jean-Luc Hannigan. Something happened to the poor bastard, and now he's some doll dumped down here."

"We need you to collect some samples and test them back at the lab," stated David. "Can you do that?"

"Sure can," said Barry. He pulled out a pack that had all of his tools for collecting samples. He first pulled out some small scissors and cut some of the murderer's hair, and collected it into a vial. Then he pulled out a few cue-tips to see if there was any saliva left behind. There was nothing, so he put that away and pulled out some clear paper and latched it onto some noticeable handprints. With all the samples he could find, he put them away and headed off back to the station to test the samples.

* * *

Back at the Forensics Labs, Barry inserted the samples he collected into the forensic machine, processing the DNA collected. After a few moments of waiting, a sheet of paper was printed out, showing the the test results. Barry glanced through, where he noticed that the DNA didn't match anyone within the criminal database, or anything of human heritage. But Barry had seen something like this before. The sample matched that of a Homo-Magi user. He pulled out his phone and dialed out the one person he knew who could help out in this...

* * *

**Shadowcrest**:

Within her living room, Zatanna Zatara sat on the wooden floorboards, under a ritual she had drew. Her hair was down, and she was wearing nothing but her fishnet stockings. Candles circled around the ritual symbol, as she focused in hard meditation. The energy washing through the room caused the books and other mischievous items to slowly levitate. But her concentration was interrupted when her telephone ranged. She levitated the phone over to her ear, pressing it against her face without the need of her hands. "Hello?" she spoke into the phone.

_"You there, Z?" _asked Barry.

"Hi, Barry. Right now, I'm in the middle of something, is this going to be quick?"

_"Depends,"_ said Barry. _"I'm at work right now, going through some DNA analysis, on some strange occurrence that happened roughly last week or so. The tests came back, and I found that our body was that of a Homo-Magi."_

Her eyes widened. "Who was this person?"

_"Names Jean-Luc Hannigan; he was at a pop concert for some girl named __**Satin Satan**__, and his body was found two blocks away from the place she performed at." _

"I know that name. **Both **names, in fact. Jean Hannigan was a client I worked with a few months back. And Satin..."

_"What? What about her?"_

"Hold up, I'll explain to you more once I get dressed."

_"Wait- dressed? You mean you're naked?"_

"I told you I was in the middle of something. Rituals where all I do is meditate while wearing nothing but stockings is how I relax. You already know this. Remember our little fling we had a while back?"

_"Oh yeah, that's right. It was... needless to say, arousingly interesting."_

"Maybe next time, you can do it again, but try wearing fishnets next time you come over."

_"Sounds fun, but I doubt I'd fit in your fishnets."_

"I've got male fishnets too."

_"Um... ok? Why do you-"_

"John Constantine wears them sometimes when he and I do the rituals. Anyways, I'll be over in a bit. Where do you want me to meet you?"

_"Rooftop on the Manapul Center, as usual. See you in a few?"_

"You've got it. Bye, Barry."

The phone was put back where it was, along with the books and other items. The candle's lit themselves out, as Zatanna stood up from the floor. "Sehtolc!" she snapped her fingers, and then, her corset, shoes, black jacket, gloves and hat flew into the room and latched onto her body. Once her boetie found it's way to her, she fixed it up and then lifted her arms back up again to utter yet another spell. "Ekat em ot Lupanam Retnec!" the purple smoke circled up Zatanna's body from the ground. Once the smoke engulfed her, the smoke faded away.

* * *

**Central** **City**:

The massive breeze felt up high from the Manapul Center cooled Barry's skin with the hot sun beaming under him. He needed it, considering he was sweating like crazy under his suit. Soon enough, the purple smoke surfaced up and when the smoked died down, Zatanna appeared, and posed for shows sake.

"Wow, great pose," Barry commented sarcastically. "That would've been great to do if it wasn't just me looking at it."

"Once a show biz girl, always a show biz girl," replied Zatanna. "But that doesn't matter, at the moment; the point is, you've got some info about Jean-Luc?"

"Yeah, he was... **transformed, **into a mannequin. And there was some DNA samples that I found that shows that Satin had been around him once he died."

"I knew it. She's returned."

"What's the deal with Satin Satan? Other than her name obviously sounding like she's a devil."

"That's because she **is **a devil," clarified Zatanna. "She uses her fame to get closer to men and turn them into mannequins just for her own sick pleasure. Which means Jean-Luc must've been her boyfriend."

"Sounds like a delightful woman to be around with."

"If only. You said Satin was recently in Central City?"

"Yeah, she performed at the Banks Theater."

"We could track her down by checking the scheduled locations of her concerts."

"Sounds like a plan..." Flash pointed his fist up into the air to emphasise the first thing they're going to do. "To the **internet**!"

* * *

**To Be Continued in Brave and the Bold Issue 4!**


End file.
